The present invention is broadly directed to devices for the end finishing of terminations of items such as rope, wire, cable, cord, poles, rods and the like i.e. items whose terminations are commonly ragged and not readily coupled to other components unless provided with an end finishing attachment. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an end finishing device for items described above which is designed to be used without the need for any special tools and which can be re-used indefinitely and is readily combined in a threaded engagement with other components, such as turnbuckles, terminal lugs, toggle connectors for blind hole applications, casters, threaded nuts, holes, and connectors.
End finishing arrangements are well known and are currently widely used in a variety of commercial and industrial applications. The prior art end finishing devices, however, require either special tools or equipment and are not readily combined with other components and, in general, are not easily manufactured.